


Little Watson's Surprise

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Christmas Party, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Story, raining, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: It's Christmas Eve you are your big brother John Watson are in the process of hosting a Christmas Eve party. This year you had the courage to buy your crush the elder Holmes brother a gift, and what greater time than a Christmas party to give it to him.





	1. The too do list

It is Christmas Eve in London England. You are sitting on the arm of John’s chair; with John at your side while you two talk about the upcoming Christmas party. Also in the room is an upset Sherlock standing before the two of you examining his new deerstalker hat. “Why does it have to be the hat photograph,” complained Sherlock punching the hat. ”What kind of a hat is it anyway?....is it a cap?... why does it have two fronts?” asked Sherlock switching the two ends of the hat in a in a circle to observe each end. “It’s a deerstalker...now we have to go shopping for Christmas presents in a few minutes. Should we wait til after we decorate to go?” corrected John before returning to our conversation. Sherlock scrunches his nose at the name, “ How do you stalk a deer with a hat?.. What are you going to do, throw it?” he asked making a throwing motion with the hat. “We should probably wait Mrs. Hudson wants to help out with the decorating.” You commented glancing up at Sherlock then back at John who nods in agreement writing it down on our to do list. “Some sort of death frisbee?” Asked Sherlock once more throwing the hat in a frisbee motion. “Yeah and while we decorate, we will have to be more careful with that.” says John motion to Sherlock who’s back is turned at the moment. In an instant Sherlock spun around with the deerstalker untied throwing the hat in John’s lap while he ranted “It’s got flaps. Ear flaps. It’s an ear hat, John! What do you mean, more careful?” You sigh taking the hat from John silencing the crude insult forming at his lips. “Sherlock, this isn't a deerstalker now, it's a Sherlock Holmes hat.” You explained setting the hat on the couch, then you turn back to the confused consulting detective. “And also you need to help out with the Christmas party tonight.”   
Sherlock slumps, scrunching up his nose like a child who was told to do his chores. “Whhhhhhhhhyyyy.” whined Sherlock sitting down in his chair staring up at the ceiling. “Because this is what people do for Christmas, plus it would be nice to invite everyone over once in awhile.” You said smiling, picking up some files and papers that Sherlock knocked on the floor from his little temper tantrum. The flat grew quiet but for the slight sound of John’s pen scratching over his notepad. Jotting a couple more things needed for tonight, John glances down at his watch. “Bollocks, (y/n) we need to go, the shop will close in an hour for christmas, and we still need to buy everything.” Nodding you pick up your jacket shrugging in on. “Sherlock, you can come with us, but if you decide not to do try to clean up abit.”   
Sherlock made a inhuman sound as he curled up in his leather chair. John shakes his head as the two of you walk down the stairs. “Mrs. Hudson?....we are going out before the shop closes….we will be back in a bit.” Mrs. Hudson peaked out of her flat door clean supplies in hand smiling. “Of course dear, you and John go ahead I’ll decorate some; and maybe get Sherlock to help out.” chuckling at her words you thank her making your way to the hailed cab John stopped.   
Two hours later of speed shopping, decorating, and dealing with Sherlock the flat finally look acceptable for a Christmas party. Flopping down in the couch you and John let out a sigh of accomplishment. Looking around the room you both taken in your handy work until the clock struck 7:00. Exchanging looks the two of you run off to get yourselves ready for the party. Scrambling to the bathroom, to see who claims it first. John unforationaly gets a head start running into the bathroom, But you grab his leg tackling him to the floor. Giggling at the struggle you two give each other down the hall John ends up winning the prize. “Aha, I win (y/n).” “Oh come on..” you whine a bit pulling yourself to your feet as John blocks the bathroom entrance. “Sorry little sister, but I won fair and square.” Stated John puffing out his chest a bit. “ugh , fine but i’m going to get you back for this John Watson.” You declared walking out into the living room to see a smirking Sherlock. “Can I help?” asked Sherlock looking up from his violin that laid on his lap. Smirking back at the eager detective you nod in agreement before going downstairs to ask to use Mrs. Hudson’s shower.   
After a hot shower and pulling on something christmasy and comfortable; you climb the stairs back up to 221B. With wrapped gifts under your arms, and filling your hands you start up the narrow stairs to the flat. Gifts blocking your view of the stairs a bit as you feel your way up. Unfortunately gravity was working against you. For the bright red gift with holding a new pocket watch for a certain Holmes; started to slide off the top of the pile of gifts. With wide eyes you try to save the small box, by twisting your upper body towards the gift. The sudden movement flug the box down the stairs to be caught by no one other than Mycroft Holmes. With a surprised expression Mycroft dropped his umbrella catching the unexpecting present. The sight of the elder Holmes brother clutching to the small box unaware of his gift in his hands, brought a slight blush across your cheeks. “One got away didn’t it?” Mycroft smirked picking up his umbrella before bounding up the stairs to take some of the gift you were struggling to hold on to. Smiling with the desperate motion to cover up your blushing; you gladly exchanging some of the presents. “Thanks Mycroft.” Mycroft smiled and started up the stairs. “The pleasure is all mine.”   
Once upstairs you and Mycroft placed the gift under the makeshift tree that you and John had made in under a hour. John walks out of his bedroom carrying a bucket of beers, and expensive looking wines. “Oh Mycroft, it’s very nice to see you today, Merry Christmas.” Nodding in reply Mycroft perches himself into John’s chair gracely accepts the cup of tea you were handing him. Sitting on the couch you clamp your hands tightly together to muster up the courage to speak. “So Mycroft__” “Ugh what is he doing here?!” complained Sherlock point his violin bow at his older brother. “We invited him, he’s your brother and it’s Christmas in which he’s staying for...so get over Sherlock Holmes.” You hissed turning around giving Mycroft a small smile, as the doorbell rang. “Ugh (y/n) could you answer that I am in the process of battling this turkey...I told you this was a bad idea.” Leaving a wided eyed Sherlock standing almost hugging his grand violin to his chest. Leaning into the kitchen you can see John tackling a over sized turkey in an attempt to cook it. “Oh come on John it’s Christmas don’t be such a downer.” You chimed chuckling at the sight of your brother stuffing a turkey twice his size; as you hop down the stairs. Soon you come up followed by Greg Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and Molly Hooper.   
An hour later, with everyone fed, a little unsteady from the amount of wine and beer. John stumbles over to the little Christmas tree to play Santa Claus. Gathered around like children on Christmas morning John starts handing out each gift. The Holmes boys were first Sherlock fingered the wrapped gift carefully as if he was trying to deduce what it was. Mycroft raised an eyebrow surprised that he was going to even receive a present. The sound of crinkling filled the flat as they opened the gifts. Sherlock’s eyes lit up at the sight of a board game called cluedo and a 11X11X11 rubik's cube. As Sherlock played with his rubik’s cube Mycroft opens the little box revealing a shiny golden pocketwatch with chain. Lighting touching the shiny surface Mycroft inspects the design, popping it open listening to it’s soft ticks and examining the beautiful clock face. On the back was engraved “To my dearest friend Mycroft Holmes Merry Christmas (F/I).W.  
Mycroft’s heart fluttered inside his chest as he glances up at you holding a new scarf and jacket smiling as you hug Molly and John. Tucking the special pocket watch in his suit jacket Mycroft discarded the box and wrapping paper as the other finish opening their gifts. Finally the clock struck midnight and everyone started to head out for the night. While you are saying your goodbyes a hand casually clamped itself on your shoulder. Thinking is was John you lean back into the person watching the snow fall around the door frame. A few minutes passed with you leaning back on “your older brother”.   
Your mind starts to wonder as a smile filled yours lips. “Well, I probably should get going, I just wanted to thank you for my new pocket watch.” States Mycroft as you snap up standing straight once more. Turning around your face is bright red, and your start to ramble. Mycroft! I..I’m so sorry, I thought you were John….uh.” Mycroft stops you placing a hand up on your cheek, slowly leaning forward placing a small kiss on your lips. “I will pick you up tomorrow night at 8 o'clock sharp….Merry Christmas (y/n) Watson.” “Merry Christmas Mycroft” You whisper watching Mycroft get into one of his shiny black cards; turning around you are faced with a confused John carrying a tray of what was left of the turkey for Mrs. Hudson. “What just happened?” You smile back at your big brother giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading up stairs. “Nothing….Merry Christmas John.”


	2. A date to remember

“(Y/N)!!!” screamed Sherlock making you jump clear out of your skin almost falling out of bed in the process. Breathing heavy with your heart racing what seemed like 50 miles per hour. You are soon faced with a very aggravated looking Sherlock who comes storming into your bedroom. “Bloody hell Sherlock! You can’t just do that so someone--” Sherlock soon cuts you off holding up a rather large flat box with (y/n) signed elegantly on top of it. “Why is my brother sending you a dress!” A little blush covered your face as you take the box from Sherlock holding it almost like it was a very fragile porcelain doll. “He sent me a dress..” you whisper with a small smile spreading across your lips.   
Silence filled your bedroom as Sherlock’s mind raced with his deductions. “I approve.” He finally says in a sweet tone. “What?” you ask looking up into the younger Holmes's eyes still hugging the box your your chest. “I approve….you can date my brother (y/n) Watson.” “What...I don’t need your appr….thank you Sherlock.” you whisper giving him a hug. After a small hug Sherlock walked back into the living room to continue with his recent case file he received from Greg last week. Your smile grew when you went to close your bedroom door setting the box on the bed. Carefully you began to open it revealing a small card gently place on top of white tissue paper. “Hello my dearest, I wish I was with you to tell you this in person, but this little note will have to suffice. I would like to thank you properly for my new pocket watch. I wished I could have given this to you on Christmas Eve. Merry Christmas (y/n), see you soon.”  
Under the neatly placed white paper is a beautiful (f/c) dress. Taking the dress out you hold it up to your chest spinning around with a huge smile as you look into a mirror. The rest of the day seemed to fly by. Sherlock and John went to run the streets and alleyways from some sort of hound of baskerville you guessed but didn’t really know. Five minutes till eight shown on your bedside alarm clock, as you finally piece up that last picky strand of hair. “There and with five minutes to spare..” you thought to yourself making some more touch ups to your make up. Standing up you examine your appearance, makeup done, hair finally descent, and Mycroft’s beautiful dress. Your smile widen at the thought of the older Holmes boy, and the soon to be amazing night to come.   
Three crisp knocks echoed throughout the flat breaking you from your day dream to only realize that the extra fives minutes you gave yourself vanished. With wide eyes you scramble to get your shoes, quickly and carefully descending the stairs to the big black door of 221B. Once down the stairs you pull on your shoes, and take in a few deep breaths straighten your dress before opening the door. You couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Mycroft nervously standing at the door step with a single rose between his nimble fingers. Mycroft’s eyes grew in shock at the sight of you. You two stand there for a bit eyeing each other's appearances with red flushed faces and sparkling eyes.   
Mycroft soon cleared his throat, handing you the rose with small smile. “Good evening (y/n)...you look beautiful tonight…” A giggle escapes from your throat as you gingerly hold the sparkling red rose. “Thank you Mycroft you look very stunning yourself.” Mycroft’s smile grew a bit as he again takes in your elegant appearance, when the date snapped back in his head. “Oh, we should probably get going..” he says opening the car door of one of his many polished black cars mentally scrunching up his face at his words. “Why am I a blubbering mess when I talk to her face to face, I went through that conversation at least a million times before.” thinks Mycroft as he gets into the car. Unbuttoning his suit jacket he reaches for a seat belt to have his hand slides over yours in the same attempt to grab a seat belt. Both of you pull yours hands away, with even more flushed faces. “Oh sorry…” you both say at the same time. “No please go ahead.” requests Mycroft as you buckle up. “Wow, she is so beautiful…”   
A few minutes go by when the car slowly stops outside a grand ball room like restaurant. Mycroft opens your door extending a hand out to escort you inside. Taking it the pair of you walk inside to be met by huge interiors of elegant white walls with gold and silver lines holding many priceless paintings, accompanied with the softest looking red carpet. A massive chandelier of sparkling crystal related glass hung in the middle of this lobby like area of this grand place. Men in crisp black suit trousers, polished black shoes, black waistcoats covering a long sleeved white button up and black bow tie, also accompanied with a white apron like garment over their suits and a white cloth draped over their right arm bustled back and forth throughout the dining room.   
With the presences of newcomers another well dressed man came up to Mycroft with professional grin formed on his lips. “Reservation?” he said in a very strong french accent. “Table for two under Holmes.” the French man’s eyes grew at the name before his smile matched his eyes. “Aw, yes Mr. Holmes..we were expecting you...this way.” he leads you two throughout the spindled dining room to a table nestled near the window and other couples out tonight. “I hope this would be sufficed to your needs Mr. Holmes, your waiter will come with refreshments shortly.” stated the Frenchman as he quickly walks off to the kitchen. “This is amazing Mycroft...I didn’t know this place even existed in London...It is like we are in Paris herself.” you awed taking it the environment.   
Mycroft nods in agreement smirking at your mindset. “I’m glad you love it here...I wasn't for sure if you would have liked it.” You giggled at his comment “It is nice to dress up once in awhile to eat...it is way better than takeout back at Baker Street.” Mycroft chuckled in response as our waiter came pouring two glasses of water. “Would anyone fancy anything from our wine collection?” Mycroft gives a short nod before speaking fluent French “Aw, oui, nous aurions une bouteille de Château d'Yquem Sauternes” (English translation: Aw, Yes we would have a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem Sauternes) The waiter grins at Mycroft’s words before giving a small nod also walking off to get the expensive bottle. “I didn’t know that you knew French…” you gaped at him impressed.   
Mycroft only shrugs a bit, “French was the easiest to learn, I would say that Arabic was the hardest to catch on to, but it only took me two days to really get it down….” states Mycroft looking down at his suit straightening it casually before looking up, but his voices trail off when he sees your shocked face. “Did I say something smart?” he asks pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. You slowly shake your head placing your right hand over his left to have him look up at yours hands then to your eyes. “No not at all...it is who you are Mycroft and I like you for you.” Smiling Mycroft takes your other hand into his own rubbing small circles into your skin with his thumbs. “You are special (y/n) Watson….I feel like I can be myself when I’m around you.” A small blush spread across your face as you stare into those deep brown eyes.   
The rest of dinner was like it was out of a story book. You and Mycroft talked of multiple things, your jobs, family, interest, but mostly about Sherlock. “Yes, I totally agree, I had to get used to opening the fridge, and seeing a couple of body parts on a daily bases.” You explain out stretching your fingers to make a point. Taking a sip of wine you think of the first time of seeing something non food related in the fridge. “I think the one thing that really “scared” me so say is the time John and I found a severed head.” Mycroft let out a genuine laugh at the thought of the two Watson's opening the fridge to quickly close it at the sight of the rotting head. “My brother sure does love his experiments, even though I don’t agree with many of them.” You both chuckle finishing your meals in comfortable silence.   
Soon the waiter comes over handing Mycroft the bill, setting the proper amount of money on the table plus a generous tip elegant music starts to fill the dining room. Mycroft takes a deep breath stands holding out a hand towards you with a small shy smirk pulling at his lips. “(y/n) would you fancy a dance?” Taking a hold of his hand you stand straightening your dress. Placing your left hand on his left shoulder taking his right in yours leaning in close as his left hand wrapped itself about your waist. Slowly you two began to sway in place occasionally moving around in a circle. Other couples began to mirror your movements, and soon the whole dining room was filled with couples dancing. Placing your head on his chest listening to the soothing thumb of his heart beat, you open your eyes for a second looking at the others around you. “Looks like we started something..” You whisper tightening your grip on Mycroft who returns the same grip. “It seems like that doesn’t it?” he comments taking his right hand he pushes up your head to look into your eyes. With dreamy eyes Mycroft slides his hand from your chin to the side of your face cupping it to slowly connecting your lips in a deep kiss.   
The kiss seemed to place you above cloud 9, as you wrap your arms around Mycroft’s neck. Breaking apart for air you both stare into each other's eyes panting a bit. Then take each other into a hug standing there for the rest of the song. As the song ended you two grab everything and head outside. Walking hand in hand the pair of you walk down the street back to Baker Street. Once at the door you turn to face Mycroft smiling. “Thank you for such a perfect night Mycroft, I had a wonderful time.” Mycroft nods in agreement “I love spending time with you too (y/n)....maybe we could do it again sometime?” he asks with a nervous smile. “Yeah, I would like that.” you smile pushing a strand of hair out from your face. Mycroft’s smile grew considerably as he pulls out his phone to look at his busy schedule. “When would be a good time for you?” You sigh happily thinking of your next day off. “Well sadly my next day off is next weekend…I wish it could be sooner.” “That would be perfect unless you have plans that day…”   
Giggling you pull Mycroft into a hug, “no that would be perfect.” Mycroft hugs you back staying that way for a few minutes then pulls back placing a kiss on your forehead. “Then it is settled I will see you next weekend.” Smiling you two once again kiss to only have the door up to show a shocked big brother John pulling on his jacket. “Oh, John I didn’t think you and Sherlock were back yet…” You say sweetly. John just stood there with the same shocked expression etched on his face. Looking around you wave a hand in front of John’s expressionless eyes before turn to look at Mycroft who shared the same look as you. “John?....are you ok?” you ask placing a hand on his shoulder which seemed to break is train of thought. “So…..You and….Mycroft….” he whispers. You and Mycroft nod in unison with a small smile. Silence filled the doorway once again as the three of you stare awkwardly between each other.   
Finally John starts to nod his head, and continue his way to wherever he was intentionally was going before the ground breaking truth. The next few minutes was filled with you and Mycroft watching John’s figure slowly get smaller and smaller. “So are you going to be ok?” asked Mycroft placing a hand on your shoulder. You nod without moving your eye contract with John’s leaving figure. “Yeah this happened when he found out that I was living with him and Sherlock...he just needs a little time to accept it.” Mycroft nods in agreement placing a final kiss on your forehead. “Goodnight (y/n) Watson, I will see you around….also if John gives you any trouble at all you know that you can always call me.” “Good night Mycroft...and don’t worry about it, everything will be alright….see you.” With that you slip inside 221B almost bumping into Sherlock. “Have fun?” he asked with a mischievous smirk and a small tinkle in his eyes. A smile pulls at your lips as you nod walking up to your bedroom. “Best night ever.” you whisper to yourself laying down in bed hugging a pillow to your chest. “I can't wait till the next one.”


	3. The hardest question to ask

4 years has passed since your first date with the notorious Mycroft Holmes. Since then your love life has grown at a remarkable speed almost to the point to where you two are living together. Even though there has been some roadblocks along the way from then to now. Lives, tears, and trust were lost and gained with the many plagued days within the two years when the esteemed Sherlock Holmes died. During your time dating Mycroft Holmes you and Sherlock had gotten extremely close. Every night when you and Mycroft would return from a night out. Sherlock would patiently wait at his flat door to catch up on what happened that night. Once you say your goodbyes and closed the door Sherlock would hand you some sort of food in hand that usually was accompanied with a question.  
The last time you and Sherlock spent the night talking and laughing after a date remained engraved into your mind. The night started like the any other, you and Mycroft just got back from your date which this time it was a “business meeting” ball of some sort of gathering. You say that because usually Mycroft only attends this sort of celebration simple because he has too. However this night was special, it was your 2nd year anniversary to when you two became a couple. Mycroft wanted it to be special and the ball just had happen to be on that night. As it always seem to occur your evening with your prince charming was like it was straight out of a story book. The elegant decor lining the ballroom, lead by the classical music brought a warm feeling deep inside your chest. You loved the way you danced with the elder Holmes boy, the sound of his heart that seem to skip a beat as you lay your head on his chest. He is perfect and to you nothing seem to threaten the love between you two.  
Later that night once again the terrible moment of saying goodbye interfere in the balance of the beautiful night you two shared. The cool crisp air licked at your redden cheeks as Mycroft’s lips traveled down your neck. Pushing you up against the hard black door of 221B you tangle your hands into his soft auburn hair bathing in the simple pleasure of his kisses. Leaving his mark on your (s/t) skin Mycroft pulls away staring into your (e/c) eyes. Leaning forward connecting your lips once more into a deep hungry kiss before breaking apart placing his forehead against yours. “Happy anniversary love, I love you so much.” he whispers placing his hand on the side of your face keeping your forehead touching. “I love you to Mycroft” You whisper back lightly kissing his now red lips.  
After exchanging small kisses and a hug Mycroft soon retreats to his car leaving you to close the door. With a sigh as you slightly touching your lips lingering with the feeling of his lips to yours a voice broke the silence. “Well it took you long enough, I even had the thought of making a rain check seeing that things could have moved from the doorstep to the bedroom.” voiced Sherlock who was standing on the stairs holding two bags of chips, and two unopened bags of sweets in the crook of his arm. Rolling your eyes with a small smile you lightly punch Sherlock’s arm snatching the chip bag he held out with a smirk on your way up the narrow stairway.  
Kicking off your shoes at the door you plop down on the couch watching Sherlock setting up the movie series you two have been watching. “Where’s John?” you ask placing a chip between your teeth. Sherlock flopped down beside you clicking on the movie before digging into his own chip bag. “Out on his so call date also.” he mutters munching on a chip leaning back into the couch. “You know every night we would sit on this couch eating sweets and talk about your brother and I…” you began eyes locked on the telly for a second then placing your chip bag on the coffee table you shift to face the young consulting detective. “When are you going to tell him how you feel?” The question made Sherlock choke on his chips as his eyes grew wide with amazement. “I don’t know what you are talking about…” he says placing his bag down beside yours keeping his eyes on the floor.  
Silence mixed with the sounds of the movie filled the flat as you watched Sherlock who nervously fiddled with his thumbs. “He wouldn’t feel the same..” he finally whispers. You remained quiet letting the anxious detective continue. “I know he wouldn’t….who would love the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant, and all-round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet….I am dismissive of the virtuous...unaware of the beautiful….and uncomprehending in the face of the happy___.” his voice begins to fade with small sobs, you grab his hand with sorrow filled eyes. “I love him (y/n)...I just don’t have the heart to tell him.” he says with a shaky breath, tears sliding down his high cheekbones. Pulling him into a hug Sherlock began to sob onto your shoulder as you rub your hand up and down his back in an attempt to comfort him. “It’s ok Sherlock...don’t say such horrible things about yourself….I know that you have nothing to worry about...I have seen the way John looks at you...everything will work out in the end..” you whisper holding the breaking detective. After a few minutes of you comforting the distressed Homles boy to only have the two of you fall asleep on the couch.  
The next morning you were woken by John who was holding a cup of coffee. “Long night?” he asked with a small smile and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he held out the steaming mug. Looking around you couldn’t find the smallest clue from last night’s events. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you take the hot beverage looking up at your big brother’s smiling face. “You have no idea.” The rest of that day you hadn’t seen Sherlock, he did return any of your call and or text it was a strange day. Nevertheless that evening you were on your way home from shopping when your phone rang with a text message. “I need to talk to you, Bart’s hospital come when you can SH” Dropping you shopping at the flat you make your way to Bart’s to only see John quickly walking across the blacktop.  
Making your way up to John you soon see a figure on the roof of the hospital. Stepping closer to John you soon see the figure to morph into Sherlock. “No, Sherlock?” You ask grabbing on to John’s hand whose eyes were also locked with his best friend standing dangerously on the edge. Putting the phone on speaker Sherlock’s voice rang from the mobile. “I’m afraid that I can’t come down so we will have to do it like this.” his voice fades as John’s grip grew tighter around your hand. “What’s going on?” “It’s an apology….it’s all true John everything they said about me I invented Moriarty….” “Why, are you saying this..what’s going on?” you interrupt with a shaky breath. Sherlock’s speaks out again this time with a shaky voice also. “I’m sorry (y/n), I couldn't have told you of Moriarty for the fear of exposing you...and the lecture I would have received from my brother.” he says with a small laugh. “But really I want my two Watson’s to tell the truth about me…” “No….Alright now stop it now” John said taking a step towards the hospital soon followed by you. “Now stay exactly where you are both of you!...Don’t move!...keep your eyes fixed on me...please will you two do this for me?” screams Sherlock holding out his hand toward you two making you two step back. “Do what?” both you and John say at the same time. “This phone call...it’s um...it’s my note….that is what people do don’t they... leave a note..” You and John stood with shocked looks painted on your faces. “Leave a note when?” asks John both of you refusing to believe what is happening. “Goodbye John and (y/n) Watson” “No...Don’t” you whisper stepping back a but wiping the tears sliding down your cheeks. “I love you” whispers Sherlock before classically tossing his phone down in the roof. “NO….SHERLOCK!!!!” you two scream as Sherlock steps off the ledge falling down hitting the concrete like a sack of blood, flesh, and coat.  
“SHERLOCK!!!!” you screamed sitting straight up in bed tears cascading down your face. Mycroft soon shot up hugging your crying form as you cry into his shoulder. “Shhh, it’s ok it’s just a dream…” he whispers in your ear rubbing small circles on your back. From then on it wasn’t the same, you have been living with Mycroft now instead in 221B. John met this woman name Mary Morstan, and has been staying with her making the well known flat fall dormant. No one seemed to want to go back and who would blame you. It only brought back pleasant and terrible memories.  
2 years of purgatory passed as you and John seemed to get on with your lives. You and Mycroft have really grown in your relationship. Dates we're almost every night and even though it was hard to come back to see that you can’t spend the night with Sherlock catching up with stranger things. You still had the strong love towards Mycroft, he is the only Holmes boy that you can see and touch. Then came the unfortunate day when your dead best friend came back. That day started like the others you waking up with a kiss from Mycroft who was already dressed and ready to go to work. Then after a mildly small breakfast you say your goodbyes at the door usually accompanied with a kiss or two starting the day. Today you were going to meet Greg at the coffee shop to spend the day together. Since Sherlock being gone Greg really filled his shoes in becoming your “new” best friend.  
Arriving at the coffee shop you were greeted with a small wave from Greg who handed you a cup of coffee. “Good morning...Thanks” you said with a smile taking a sip from the warm styrofoam cup. “Good Morning and you're welcome...so what is the agenda for today?” asks Greg also taking a sip of coffee. “Well we could just go for a walk at Central Park...and we can talk about this.” You said holding up his left hand displaying his ringless finger. Greg grins and shakes his head following you out of the cafe down the street. The rest of the day was filled with laughs and smiles as you and Greg explore London. Returning to the carpark to head back home Greg puts his arm around your shoulders when your shiver from the cold to only have a voice rang out from the dark car park. “You should be care, someone might then that you two are together.”  
Jumping clear out of our skins you and Greg turn to see Sherlock standing beside Greg’s car. “Oh you bastard.” says Greg pulling Sherlock into a hug, while you stand with a shocked look upon your face. When Sherlock was released he slowly walks up to you with a genuine apologetic look shining from his eyes. “(y/n)..I’m so sor_” he was cut off with a punch to the chest then a tight hug. “Don’t ever do that again…” you whisper clutching onto his jacket as if he would disappear if you relaxed. Later that night you, Greg, and Sherlock get back to 221B to see Mycroft and a very angry looking John by his side. Walking up to Mycroft you pull him into a hug letting tears of joy slide down your cheeks. “Did you know that he was alive?...” Mycroft’s hug grew tighter as he stayed quiet, then he finally found the courage to speak. “Yes...but I had a good reason on not telling you…” Pulling back from the hug you are now crying tears of heartbreak than joy. “Why would you keep the life of my best friend from me….I watched him jump from a rooftop!” you half screamed wrapping your arms around your shaking form. “Moriarty would have killed you…” “MORIARTY IS DEAD!” you scream running out of the room shutting yourself into your old room.  
Grabbing a pillow you hug it to your chest into a attempt to stop your heart from breaking any further. Tears flowed down your face as your sat on the window sill watching the rain hit the glass. A few minutes go by as you stare outside at the passing cabs, and people. Then the sight of Greg comes into view as he goes to get into his car. Looking up at you he raises his hand which held his phone. Then which sorrowful eyes he begins to type on the mobile for a few seconds before looking back up at you. A second later your mobile buzzes with a text, “are you ok?” Looking up you nod your head placing a hand against the cold glass. Greg gives a small nod and types once more “Good, but if you want to talk about it, you can always give me a call or we can go out and have some fun.” Smiling running a hand through your hair you quickly type back “Yes, we will have to do that, thank you Greg, I will see you soon?” Looking back up you see Greg smiling and nods in agreement sending one more text. “Can’t wait...Good night (y/n)” “Good night Greg, drive careful” With that Greg’s car disappeared in the rainy streets leaving you alone with your thoughts.  
For what seemed like an hour goes by when a small knock echos from your door. Not bothering to answer or even speak you continue to stare out the window. Carefully opening the door Sherlock slowly steps inside carrying two mugs of tea. “May I come in?” he asks peering inside you shrug mostly allowing him to enter. Closing the door Sherlock slowly walks over to the window sill that you are perched on sitting on the opposite end. Setting the tea mug on the sill he stares out outside with you then slowly speaks. “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you….” “I was going to tell you but things got bad fast, and if I didn’t “die” Moriarty’s men would have killed you, John, Lestrade, and Hrs. Hudson.” Taking the mug you take a small sip of the warm tea glancing up at Sherlock still listening. “Mycroft...did want to tell you also...but we thought it would be best if you guys didn’t know...to prevent his men knowing and….” “Look what I’m trying to say is..you can’t stay mad at him and though how much it pains me to say this but he loves you (y/n)...” Sherlock shivered with the words that uttered from his lips about his brother.  
A small giggle escaped your lips are you smile into your mug. Sherlock’s smile grew at the sight placing his hand on your knee. “Now I missed that smile..and I hate to see you upset.” Placing your mug down you pull Sherlock into a tight hug. “I missed you….so much.” This time it's Sherlock’s turn to shed tears, “I miss you too, there wasn’t a day when I would think of my two Watsons and friends.” Pulling back you glanced into Sherlock’s tear filled eyes. “Is Mycroft still here?” Sherlock shook his head “no he left just a minute ago.” Standing up you pull on a jacket and your shoes looking back at Sherlock who held out your mobile smiling. Taking the mobile you give him one more hug, before setting off for Mycroft’s mansion.  
Your words echoed loudly on repeat in Mycroft’s head as he walked up the step to the front door. “Moriarty is dead!” each word attacked him as he stood in the rain thinking. Reaching into his pocket he rummaged around for his keys when his fingers hit something cold and round. Pulling out a small diamond ring from his jacket pocket brought even more tears to his eyes. Dropping his umbrella to the wet cement, Mycroft ran his thumb over the beautiful slick rock, going over the hardest question he would have ever had to ask. (Y/n)....I love you so much to the point where I can’t breath at the sight of you...The answer to this decision stayed in my heart ever since I saw you with Sherlock and John at that crime scene...I’ve wanted to share my last name with you in the hopes of maybe you could be mine forever...and I yours….Would you marry me?” Now his voice echoes in his head repeating the same two words so loud that he couldn’t hear his name over the rain and his own words.  
“Mycroft!” you scream running up the driveway to see Mycroft standing at the doorway. Turning around Mycroft’s fist grew tight around the ring as he ran into the rain picking you up into a hug. Connecting your lips in a heated kiss the two of you stood in the rain embracing and kissing. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders you break from the kiss “I’m sorry I shouted at you earlier today...I was in a dark place at the moment.” You apologized Mycroft wiped the tear mixed rain water from your face with his thumb placing one more kiss to your lips before kneeling down. “I was going to go this earlier today also, but right now I can’t wait any longer….(y/n)? Would you fancy being my wife?” Your eyes soften at the sweet words as you nod letting Mycroft slide the ring on your ring finger. Smiling you look at the shiny diamond sparkling through the rain before tackling Mycroft in a hug kissing him.  
Breaking apart you move strands of wet hair from your face staring deep into his chocolate brown eyes seeing endless love and loyalty. “I love you..” you whisper smiling. Mycroft’s eyes soften even more as he picks you up preaching your lips before carrying you inside. The rest of the night the two of you cuddled in front of the fireplace with hot chocolate while listening to the rain and crackling fire. Leaning against his chest once again listening to his soft heart beat Mycroft runs his hand over your hair leaning down to kiss your temple. “I love you too, Mrs. Holmes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter I was planning on making if no one else wants any more...please if you think differently feedback for be awesome! Thanks I hope you all have a great day! -LL


	4. Cake, Love, and Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Hey there everyone! I was just recently looked at the feedback over this little story of mine, and decided to add another part. Ok disclaimer I did get an request to add a bit more Johnlock in this part. I know that sometimes this subject is a bit touchy with some people….so I tried to not stray far from the main relationship with Mycroft and reader but increased Sherlock and John’s. I hope you all enjoy the part. I also kinda warn you guys I did write a lot….I just hope it all flows…-LL)

Being engaged is like being in a rush. Life flies by without you even comprehending not just the smallest details but the big ones that seem to almost hit you in the face on the way out. Almost like your brain can’t piece together reality all because of that sparkling rock sitting only centimeters away from your ring finger. Love is a funny thing...it can be once in a lifetime, but grows with the many smiling faces you see. “(Y/n)?....Earth to (y/n) your chips are getting cold.” You snap back from your little trance to be sitting in central park with Greg waving his hand in front of your face before stealing a chip. Narrowing your eyes in a playful fashion you lightly slap away his hand. “Oi, no, you chip thief.” Greg chuckles placing the chip in his teeth leaning back. “Well if you don’t quite keep staring out in space hoping to see the Doctor I wouldn’t have too.”  
A smile forms on your lips as you lean into his side popping a chip in your mouth. “I do not stare into space….fine I do, but I can’t help it….It’s a lot to take it.” You said holding up your left hand displaying the ring. “Well here” Greg sets down his chip bag licking his fingers before grabbing onto your hand inspecting the diamond. After a few seconds of him pulling your hand up to his eye and then back away. Then flips you hand from the top to your palm and back he lets go of your hand retrieving his chip bag once more leaning back. “What do you think inspector?” you whisper sliding close to his side awaiting a answer. Nodding Greg pulls out a chip placing it between your teeth “I think that you have great complexion.” You gasp in shock dramatically laying your head into his lap. “And here I thought I was going mad.” “oh but you are, but that’s ok only the best people are.” Smiled Greg placing his hands against your cheeks puffing them out making your lips become like a fish.  
Letting out a breathless laugh you sit up as Greg’s mobile beeped. “Well speak of the devil, has it been 30 minutes already?” Greg shrugged standing up throwing the rest of his chips in a nearby trash bin. Groaning in disappointment you slowly stand up straightening your jacket. “You know I could just have Anderson take care of things, he is just dying to do all that paperwork.” Shaking your head with a small giggle you walk up throwing your chip bag away. “Oh no, you are going back I need my two best boy friends, and my best two best girl friends for dress shopping” A look of absolute horror flashed in Greg’s eyes as he imagined Sherlock shopping for a dress. Seeing this you pull him into a hug smiling, “don’t worry Greg, Sherlock wants to pick out the cake, John is coming.” Greg’s muscles relaxed as he hugged back before saying his goodbyes making back to Scotland Yard. “And don’t forget, tomorrow at Baker Street 10 o’clock, yeah?” You yell to him receiving a thumbs up, and smile before making your way back to Baker Street.  
Upon arriving you glance up at the door see it wide open, and men carrying boxes of wedding planning things up and down the stairs. “Oh no.” you breathed carefully making your way upstairs. “No! No, the cake models goes on the kitchen table! Come on your daft man use your head for once in your pathetic life!” screamed Sherlock surrounded with books, computers, and envelopes. “Bad time?” I whisper to Mary and Mrs. Hudson who were printing and stuffing invites. Mary raises her eyebrows closing a envelope glancing at Sherlock who was lost in his mind palaces rummaging through boxes. “Well he has been like this ever since you left to go see Greg, by the way how was your time together?” “Did you tell him about tomorrow?” Asked Mary placing the last envelopes in a basket next to her. Before you could answer a hand clamps itself onto your shoulder turning you around into a bear like hug. “(Y/n) I’m so glad that you are here.” Whining from lack of oxygen you hug the young Holmes boy back. “Sherlock…..need air..”  
Sherlock quickly released you from his bear hug giving a small apologetic look as he picked up one of his many laptops setting out. Opening the laptop open enough for everyone to see, it showed a series of cakes and wines. “I have categorized all the different types of cake and wine based of popular vote, lettering, and color.” Explained Sherlock at a remarkable speed ending with his hands neatly folding behind his back and a fine smirk upon his lips. The flat grew quiet as you stood holding the laptop looking at the screen with a confused look. Then after a few seconds you look over to Mary and Mrs. Hudson then at the door to only have them quickly vanish out of the door closing it firmly behind them. Sherlock’s brow furrowed at the sight of the two women leaving, then his attention comes back to you. “Too much?” Letting out a breathless laugh like sigh you set the laptop back down on the coffee table taking Sherlock by the hand to his chair.  
Sitting him down you proceed to clear away the papers and boxes from John’s chair sitting across the confused and worry stucken Holmes boy. “What’s going on Sherlock?” you ask leaning back in the comfy chair. “What is going on?....You and Mycroft are going to get married….and I’m helping.” voiced Sherlock motioning around the flat. Tilting your head in disbelief you raise your eyebrow making Sherlock let out a sigh like breath placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. A few minutes of complete silence was shared between the two of you as a small muffled sob echoed from Sherlock. “It hurts (y/n)....trying to forget about him...no matter how hard I try and how much I busy myself….” sobbing Sherlock making you fall to your knees engulfing him in an hug. Wrapping his long arms around your waist Sherlock slumped beside you on the floor trembling in your arms. “I can’t do it anymore....I don’t want to lose him...h-he keeps me right..” “Shhh, It’s ok...John is just hard headed sometimes he will get over it sooner or later I promise.” You whispered rubbing circles in his back looking over his shoulder at Mary and Mrs. Hudson who manage to peek inside without being noticed. With a sorrowful look Mary nods at in agreement as she leaves taking Mrs. Hudson with her.  
A good few minutes pass by with you comforting Sherlock before you make the suggestion that the two of you should go out and get some sweets. Sherlock of course agreed quickly wiping away his tears and retrieving his coat and scarf. After buying two bags of jelly babies you and Sherlock make you walk down the street talking, and laughing until arriving back at Baker Street. Sherlock giggles almost choking on a jelly baby smiling “Yes I was__”. His voice faded as his eyes grew ten times their normal size. Stopping you stare at him then glance back up the street to see John getting out of a cab. “It’s going to be ok Sherlock..” Sherlock slowly shakes his head biting his lower lip shoving his jelly babies in his coat pockets with his hands. “Hey you can do this, and I will be right there with you….Sherlock?” You asked turning around to see an empty street behind you.  
“(Y/n)?” sighing you turn around to see John walking up to where you stood. “Have you seen Sherlock anywhere?” Hesitating a bit you slowly shake you head shoving your sweet bag in your jacket pocket smiling. “Sorry, but I haven’t... the last time I saw him was with Mycroft, they were discussing something about our wedding cake and pirates…” John lets out a small chuckle rubbing the back of his neck narrowing his eyes with joy. “Yeah, Mycroft mentioned his love and his wish to become to a pirate.” Your eyes light up at your big brother as he glances up at you quickly letting his army face take over. Clearing his throat he blinks a couple of times before speaking. “Er….c-could...er could you tell him that I am looking for him when you get the chance?” Nodding your smiling grew bigger giggling as between your words “yes I will pass on the message if I see him….maybe you should try Bart’s Hospital, maybe Molly has seen him.” John’s gives a small smile pulling you into a hug. “Thanks (y/n), this means a lot to me.” “No problem, you should hurry if he does decided to run off to god knows where in London.”  
Nodding John hails a cab quickly climbing inside, but before he could close the door you catch it just in time. “Hey don’t forget about tomorrow….Greg, Mary and Mrs. Hudson are coming also 10 o’clock, don’t be late.” Nodding once more John pulled the cab door shut signaling the cabbie to go. Turning around shaking your head with a sigh slightly smiling before you walk into Baker Street. The next day you were abruptly woken up with something falling on the ground with a hard thud then soon followed by a few cruises. Sitting up on your elbow keeping your eyes close you run a hand through your hair pushing it back out of your face. “Sherlock?” you half shout listening to your voice slightly echo throughout the flat. A few seconds later Sherlock’s voice echoes back muffled a bit from the walls between the two of you. “Yeah?” “Are you ok?” There was a small pause before his voice whispers once again. “Yes….no”  
Placing your face against your bed you smile to yourself before slumping out of bed heading out to the main part of the flat. Opening your bedroom door you were met with music sheets everywhere. Glancing around the room the sight almost reminded you of a tornado ripping through Sherlock’s box of music. The next sight was almost cute, but yet looked incredibly painful. Sherlock was tangled in a long wire attached to a pair of headphones to an old stereo laying in the stairwell. Chuckling you carefully step down next to him helping to unbind the detective from his rat nest of wires. “What were you doing?” you asked pulling at the old wire that was twisted around his arms and legs. Sherlock’s face slowly grew a bright red, as he slowly unraveled himself from his own trap. “I was….teaching myself….how to dance.”  
Pulling him to his feet you grip his hands tighter smiling “You were teaching yourself how to dance?” Sherlock’s smile comes back tightening his grip also nodding “Yeah, want to practice with me?” Nodding you place your right hand on his shoulder intertwining your fingers with his. Standing close to his chest the both of you move to the classical music he had turned on. Together you two gracefully dance around the flat your pajama robes flowing around in the air around you two. Half way through the song Sherlock played on the tape the music instantly change to a more up beat song. Looking a each other a smile formed at between the two of you, as Sherlock spinned you in a circle away from him them back into his arms. From there on the two of you danced swiftly and elegantly around the flat. The dancing seemed to last forever, sweat gathered around your brows as you swing around in circles and up in the air. The magical dancing only stopped with Mrs. Hudson turning off the stereo. Breathing heavy the two of you ending up with Sherlock dipping you looking to each others eyes. “Now you see where I am?” Sherlock nods for his heavy breathing henders him to speak. “This….is where John is going to be….on my wedding night….ok.”  
Sherlock pulls you to your feet hugging you when Mrs. Hudson chimes in. “Ohhhhhh, I can’t wait!” “Sherlock and John finally together….but you can’t have a wedding without a dress, hurry up you two it’s almost ten.” shoos Mrs. Hudson waving her hands off at you and Sherlock making the two of you scurry off to get cleaned up and dress. About 5 minutes later Greg, John, and Mary come up the stairs talking and laughing. Sherlock pulls on his scarf smiling turning to the door to become face to face with John. The flat got instantly quiet with all eyes on the two red faced men. Mary and Mrs. Hudson clung themselves to your sides as Greg’s eyes widen in enthusiasm. A few seconds pass by when John rubbed the back of his neck smiling a shy smile glancing over at all of the eyes on them then back at Sherlock. “Uh...hi” “I heard you wanted to see me.” replied Sherlock putting his hands in his pockets. John lets out a breathless laugh nodding smiling before slowly pulling him into a hug. “I missed you so much…” whispered John making Sherlock’s eyes tear up hugging the ex army doctor with all his might.  
Sherlock’s mobile beeped soon followed by a groan from Sherlock who quickly pulls away checking the text. Looking back up from his mobile Sherlock’s eyes widen as he heads down the stairs yelling “Ballocks the cake!!!” After sharing some glances the five of you chuckle making your own ways down the stairs. “Oh (Y/n) that look absolutely fantastic on you!” awed Mary fluffing the crinoline surrounding the princess like ball dress. Smiling you look into a mirror across the dressing room with everyone watching you in amazement. “Mmm, I’m not sure, I kinda look like an albino palm tree.” A snicker comes from the two men sitting in two white arm chairs echoed to where You, Mary, and Mrs. Hudson stood. Mrs. Hudson shoots an angry glare in their direction as Mary comes up with another dress. This one was long with a flowing train that almost looked like white ocean waves. “Now that one I like.”  
The sudden comment made the five of you turn to see Mycroft standing at the door leaning on his umbrella holding a briefcase. A pleased smirk filled his lips as he walks up to you placing a sweet kiss upon your lips. “Mycroft...you aren’t supposed to see me in my dress until the wedding...it’s bad luck.” Mycroft gave you a small apologetic look before giving you a small smile. “I’m sorry love, I was only going to give you this.” Whispers Mycroft holding out his credit card, but before you could speak and or take the card Mary beat you too it. “Alright thank you Mycroft, but it is time for you to be on your way.” Ushered Mary with the help from Mrs. Hudson leaving you with Greg and John who looked surprised to see Mycroft. “Well….I say that it is my turn to pick out a dress don’t you say?” Commented Greg stretching before disappearing in the many rows of dresses.  
Now you were left alone with your big brother, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from you. After a few minutes you reach a hand to your face with a self conscious look. “What is my lipstick smeared?” John’s eyes widen as he stands waving his hands up in a defensive way. “No, no you look perfect....positively magnificent…” he proclaimed motioning up and down your body, before sitting down looking a bit depressed. “Thanks John…are you ok?” You asked walking over to his chair placing your hand on his shoulder expressing a worried look. “It’s nothing..” he replied still looking at his feet. Taking your fingers you raise his chin up looking into his eyes. “Hey, how long have we been brother and sister?” “I know when you are upset, and lying…”  
Letting out a sigh John straightens himself in the soft chair swallowing the lump that formed in his throat. “I think I have a confession (y/n).....I think I’m in love with Sherlock…” A smile suddenly appeared on your lips as you jumped up in place almost like Sherlock did when there was 4 serial suicides and a note. “Yes, I knew it!” You said hugging John who sat there with complete shocked, then a slight annoyed look before hugging you back. The sound of footsteps echoed around the two of you as Greg comes back with a stunning dress. Your eyes light up at the dress casually held up by your best friend carefully running your hand over the soft material. “I thought it looked like you.” Whispers Greg handing you the hanger as you immediately go to try it on. Stepping out of the dressing room you were met with astonished eyes and hanging jaws.  
Squealing echoed from the front of the shop as Mary, and Mrs. Hudson rushed to your side. “This is the one!....Isn’t it?” asked Mrs. Hudson carefully smoothing the folds. Glancing over to Greg you nod smiling your best. Placing the breathtaking dress in a protective bag, you quickly pay and the five of you go out for lunch. A week later you find yourself standing in front of a mirror being all dolled up. Your hair pinned back and make up touched up before carefully pulling on your elegant dress. “You look absolutely lovely.” whispered Molly in your ear as Mary helps you put on your heels. Staring at yourself in the mirror you couldn’t help but smile at the bride staring back at you. A few seconds of watching yourself in the mirror a knock comes from the door soon followed by Greg poking his head inside. “We’re ready if you are.” Nodding in agreement you, Mary, and Molly walk out to the main part of the church.  
There stood Sherlock in his best suit and top hat in the crook of his arm smiling. Holding out his arm ushering down the aisle with his head, taking his arm you take a deep breath in and out before walking down the white carpet before you. At the end standing before the altar was a shocked, nervous, well dressed Mycroft. His shining eyes never left yours as you and Sherlock slowly walked down the aisle. Finally reaching the front of the building you give Sherlock a quick hug, and a small kiss on the cheek before taking Mycroft’s hand. The vicar smiled opening his book, and begins to read. (Time lapse: because weddings are really long, and this story is already pretty long) “Now in the power vested in me I know man and wife….you may kiss the bride.” With those words Mycroft lifts your veil cupping your cheek taking your lips in passionate kiss. Smiling the vicar waits till you two turn to face the crowd. “Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.”  
The whole church erupted with clapping mixed with cheers, getting louder as you two walk down the aisle. Your cheeks began to burn as you cling to Mycroft’s arm trying to avoid the amount of rice falling out from the sky when walking out of the church. Glancing up at Mycroft a small smile stretched upon his lips as he made an attempt to shield his eyes from the rice. After the bath in rice you and Mycroft climb into a black limo canceling out all the noise. Sitting down in the shiny leather seats you lean forward waving at Molly, and Mary who were shouting. “We will see you at the party!” Smiling you sit back down as Mycroft quickly shuts the door. Sighing he leans his head back rubbing his jaw and cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve smiled so much in my life.” Giggling a bit you move closer to Mycroft’s side. “I thought I saw you smiling more than that usual smirk.” Smiling once more Mycroft placed a small kiss on your lips looking into your eyes. “I have always been saying that I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on… and now I can say that she is my wife.” Placing another kiss on his lips you look outside to see the beach where your wedding reception was being held.  
Crawling out of the limo after Mycroft the crowed that seem to beat you there cried out in celebration. Smiling your eyes fall upon Sherlock who was finishing up setting up the tables lined in the sand. Walking up to him you look around the beautiful setting, smiling at the many lights hanging around the small eating area. “Oh, Sherlock this is beautiful!” Placing the last wine glass on the shiny glass table surface. Sherlock shared a small smile glancing down at you. “Thank you...this was what I wanted my wedding to look like…” “Oh Sherlock….you didn’t have to do that…” Sherlock placed a finger against your lips “It’s ok….both of the Holmes are getting married….Mycroft just beat me to it, that’s all.” Before you could respond a high pitch scream came from the other side of the beach. Sherlock’s hand clamped onto your arm with a record breaking speed as everyone’s eyes shot down the beach.  
A woman came stumbling up the beach with blood, and sand covering the front of her body. A frantic look displayed in her eyes, as she stood there for a second before fall face first in the sand. John’s doctor instants told over as he and Greg made there way down the beach to the woman. Sherlock’s smile grew as he releases his grip from your arm handing you his top hat. “The game is on (y’n).” With that he runs down into the sand joining the doctor and detective inspector. Mycroft soon stood by your side hugging your back to his chest. Leaning down almost touching his lips to your ear “I’m sorry love...cases seem to follow your brother and mine.” A breathless laugh escape your lips accompanied with a small smile as your fingers run along the rim of Sherlock’s hat. “It’s ok, I love the spontaneous things that comes with the Holmes, that’s why I married one.” you reach up and place another kiss against his lips before looking back at the men crowding around the woman. “You know part of me wished I wasn’t wearing white…”  
Mycroft lets out a gentle laugh before looking back at the other terrified guest. “Go on darling, I’ll take the crowded if you take Sherlock….just stay clear of the blood love.” Nodding you set Sherlock’s hat on the table walking off towards your three men, seeing Greg, and John standing back as Sherlock crawled around in the sand around the body. “So what’s the story?” You asked folding your arms around your chest shivering a bit. “Her name is Isabelle Parker, people called her Izzy….unhappily married and had a string of lovers.”Casually states Sherlock standing up from his crab like stances, brushing off the extra sand. The three of you looked at him with vacant stares before glancing down at the body then back up. “Ok...I’ll ask…how do you know?” declared John folding his arms to match you.  
The corners of Sherlock’s lips curl upwards a bit turning around marching over to the body crouching in the sand. “On her wrist there is a golden bracelet inscribed the word Izzy….probably a nickname accounting for the unlikely for a parent to called their daughter Izzy so in reality Izzy is short for Isabelle. Ring on the left hand dirty on the outside but clean on the inside...all of her other jewelry like the bracelet, and the back of her necklace is perfectly cleaned, not counting all the blood... stating she had an unhappy marriage for 10 years according to the style of the ring.” “But her wedding ring isn’t well kept, but is removed repeatedly that’s the only polishing it gets when she works it off her finger, meaning she has a string of lovers, but can’t part with the past there for can’t not part with the ring.”  
Silence filled the beach where you four stood as you, Greg, and John stared at Sherlock. “Ok, so that explains who she is, but was this a murder or is this some freak accident?” you asked looking at the poor woman laying face down in the sand. “That my dear is the question, John what is your explanation?” Rolling his eyes with a smile John crouched down carefully rolling over Izzy examining the blood coating her front. After a few minutes of John circling around and examining Izzy he finding lets out a sigh. “There isn’t anything physically wrong with her, there aren’t any signs of bruising or physical cuts…..from a medical viewpoint Isabelle died from what I guess a heart attack….shock.” concluses John glancing up at you guys. “Oi! You there…. stop!” screamed a back up officer Greg called in as he ran after a bloke with bloody clothes and a knife.  
Sherlock and John sprinted off down the beach after the “killer”, soon having Sherlock tackle him to the ground. Then the real fight began, Sherlock and the killer westled throwing sand all up in the air making a mini sandstorm. Holding hands and arms up to eyes and faces the officer and John watched the best they could through the sand. Soon the fight grew quiet when the two men rolled over the dune into the sea. “Sherlock!” screamed John clambering to the edge to see Sherlock and the man free falling into the ocean. Resurfacing Sherlock took a deep breath before diving back down retrieving his opponent. Meanwhile John, Greg, and the officer climbed down the the lower part of the beach to help Sherlock hoist the unconscious man onto the bank. “John! Is he ok?” You shouted down while battling with the strong wind licking at your dress. John glanced up nodding before the four men carried the bloke up to the main level of the beach.  
As they place the man on the soft sand an ambulance arrived with several other police cars. “He struck his head on the side of the cliff on the way down…” expressed Sherlock trembling on his feet a bit as his suit dripped with ocean water. Taking a blanket from one of the ambulances you walk over to the trembling detective about to wrap it around his shoulders when you noticed a red stain down his side. “John?” you asked in a concerned tone catching his attention before continuing to wrap Sherlock’s shoulders. “Sherlock? You did by a chance get cut in the fight?” asked John seeing the blood stain. Sherlock glanced down at his side grabbing at the soggy shirt pulling up to reveal a deep stab wound. John’s hands immediately pressed the blanket against the wound trying the stop the bleeding. “Seems so doesn’t it?” says Sherlock sinking to his knees. Paramedics jump to his side trying to removed John from his work, but was pushed aside themselves instead.  
After a few minutes of cruises from Sherlock and John’s sighes Sherlock was finally bandaged all up and given a heavy amount of painkillers. Walking over to John who was picking up Sherlock’s ruined suit jacket, and other blood stained clothes you lean down watching him intently. “So what are you going to call this one?” John’s head shot up instantly revealing a confused look presented on his worried stucken face. “What?” “Your blog...you are going to put this in your blog….right?” you questioned with a curiously look. “Oh yes, uh I was thinking about the Sandy Mistress.” A smile crept on your lips as you help your brother to his feet as a small little box fell from Sherlock’s jacket pocket. Both of your eyes grew at the sight of the small black velvet box. “Is that?...” You scooped up the box from the sand holding it away from John. “Now John….” “No, (y/n) that is a ring box isn’t it?” whispered John pointing to your hand that held the special box.  
The words couldn't seem to escape your throat as Sherlock came up taking the small box from your hand. “I was going to wait till after cake, and our potential dance….but I guess right now will be fine too.” Sherlock slowly dropped to one knee with a exasperated grunt with the help from Mycroft that slowly slipped to your side wrapping an arm around your waist. “John...I know that I have been very distant lately….and I know that I haven’t been a very good friend lately also….with the fake death and everything...sorry again about that, but here I am seeing you here the same man I saw all those years ago….” Sherlock’s voices quickly fades as he looks down at the ground then back up to John not sure on what to say next. “Er...what I’m trying to say is….John….is I’m not a person who expresses emotion….I usually just say my mind….Johnwouldyoumarryme?” Says Sherlock very quickly making the last five words seem to be one.  
John’s eyes grew as he slowly dropped to the pile of clothes onto the ground kneeling down to Sherlock’s level. A tear rolls down his cheek as a small smile forms on his lips nodding as he pulled Sherlock into a deep heated kiss. The crowd around the two break out in cheers, and cries of joy. Mrs. Hudson hugs Mary and Molly screaming with joy, before hugging John who helps Sherlock up from the sand. Walking up to John who has Sherlock’s arm across his shoulders. “Well the two Holmes boys do after all get married huh?” You ask wrapping yourself in your husband’s arms eyeing Sherlock. “Well I still earn a dance..” comments Sherlock leading back to the waiting party. Chuckling you, Mycroft, John shakes your heads smiling walking after Sherlock.  
The rest of the evening was filled with cake, music, dancing and laugher. After the many dances, speechs, and glasses of wine you and Mycroft quietly sneak away to walk down the beach. The soft sound of crashing waves and the distant music mixed with talking and laugher. “I hope that you enjoyed the party...even with the unexpected murder and my little brother’s engagement.” commented Mycroft casually intertwining his fingering into yours. Smiling you take a sip of champagne before speaking. “Of course I loved it...well wasn’t really expecting the murder, but that is a normal day to being with a Holmes not counting both.” You states giggling, before leaning into Mycroft’s side as the two of you walked along. “Yeah, tonight was the best night in a really long time…” You expressed stopping to look up into the elder Holmes eyes. “I love you Mycroft Holmes.” Mycroft’s smile widen connecting your lips with his. Breaking apart he keeps his forehead against yours whispering. “I love you too (y/n) Holmes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: Hey guys….I’m sorry for ending being the same as the other part…. I was just battling severe writer's block and had to finish the story….BTW this is the end of Little Watson’s Surprize, sorry if there are more requests for another part...I just feel that this story is over. Anywho I hope you all have a fabulous day and I hope that you guys enjoy this part. -LL)


End file.
